Gigi bungsu
by loveslessxx
Summary: Joonmyeon diam saja saat dipanggil, Yixing jadi takut laki-laki itu kenapa kenapa, jadi ia memberanikan diri untik mengecek. Sulay/Yixingg/Suho/MyeonXing


Hanya cerita singkat, selamat mencicip.

Malam ini terasa lebih sunyi dari malam-malam lainnya, bahkan bagi Yixing yang sejak tadi bersenandung sambil membersihkan wajahnya didepan cermin.

Ini tak biasa, sungguh tak biasa.

Karena biasanya, saat ia sedang sibuk membersihkan wajah sambil sedikit melakukan perawatan wajahnya, akan ada suara Joonmyeon yang mengajaknya mengobrol, atau bahkan sengaja mencibir kegiatan malam Yixing yang dinilai Joonmyeon seperti perempuan.

"Joon?" panggil Yixing sambil menekan-nekan pelan tulang pipinya, memberikan pijatan-pijatan yang diajarkan oleh salah satu makeup artisnya, katanya bisa membantu mengurangi kerut-kerutan buruk diwajahnya walaupun Joonmyeon bersumpah Yixing tak memiliki yang seperti itu di wajah mulusnya.

"Hyung?" Panggilan Yixing yang pertama di abaikan, jadi Yixing memanggil lagi.

Terdiam sejenak, namun tak ada jawaban, hei yang benar saja?

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian membalik badan, mencoba menemukan Joonmyeon, dan ternyata laki-laki bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu ada disana, duduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah datar sambil menatapnya.

"Hyung..."

Melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan datar begitu membuat Yixing ngeri, takutnya Joonmyeon mengalami sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

Akhirnya Yixing memilih untuk menghampiri Joonmyeon, tidak lupa dibawanya ponsel baru miliknya, A8s Samsung punya, akan dipakai untuk menggeplak kepala Joonmyeon jika laki-laki itu berani berbuat macam-macam padanya.

Walaupun Joonmyeon nyatanya sudah berbuat berbagai macam hal pada Yixing.

"Hyug, kau kenapa?" Yixing menghampiri, berjalan ke ranjang dan berdiri di sisi ranjang, mendekati Joonmyeon yang kini pandangan matanya menatap kedepan, heran Yixing dibuatnya.

"Hyung bicaraalahh, aku tidak suka kau diamkaaann!!" Tidak ada yang bilang Yixing penyabar kan? Buktinya sekarang ia menarik narik bahu Joonmyeon minta perhatian.

"Shh...Yi"

He?

Alis Yixing naik sebelah, menatap Joonmyeon yang malah meringis, kenapa dia merasa bersalah.

"Joon hyung, Gwenchana?" Yixing mengambil tempat di sebelah Joonmyeon, duduk masih sambil bersiaga.

Joonmyeon akhirnya menghela napas, kemudian ia menatap Yixing, wajahnya masih datar namun sekarang agak lunak.

"Gigi hyung sedang tumbuh" Ucap Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yixing, ia kemudian memegang pipi, seakan menunjukan dimana letak sakitnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya? Kan hyung sudah besar..."

"Apanya yang besar?"

"Ish aku serius"

"Ini adalah gigi bungsu, mereka baru tumbuh sekarang" Jelas Joonmyeon kemudian, laki-laki yang lebih tua itu kemudian memeluk Yixing, dia sedang sakit, perlu dimanja!

Yixing yang dipeluk kemudian mengelus surai rambut Joonmyeon, ia memperbaiki letak duduknya dan membeiarkan Joonmyeon memeluknya dengan nyaman.

"Mana? Sini biar kulihat, besok kita ke dokter ya?" Joonmyeon kini merosot dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Yixing, kepalanya pening dan gusinya serasa di cabik.

"Nanti saja Yi" Jawab Joonmyeon tak berminat, biarkan ia manja dulu, tolong.

Yixing menolak, dia ingin tau apa bentuk gigi bungsu Joonmyeon akan seperti gigi susu? Atau malah bukan? Lagipula ia khawatir, jadilah Yixing memegang kepala Joonmyeon dan menggesernya, membuat wajah Joonmyeon yang mengkerut sakit menghadapnya.

"Biar kulihat" Pinta Yixing, kemudian meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon menganga, membuka mulut.

"Aaaa" Yixing menyalakan senter ponselnya, mengecek kedalam mulut Joonmyeon dan kemudian memasukan jarinya.

Ia menekan bagian gusi Joonmyeon yang nampak membengkak, seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana, kemudian mengusap usapnya tanpa jiji.

"Hei gigi bungsu! tolong jangan nakal sejak kecil" Monolog Yixing pada gigi Joonmyeon yang membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh geli dalam hati, kemudian ia menutup mulut dan menghisap jari Yixing.

Yixing menatap sengit wajah Joonmyeon, tak terima dirinya dimakan.

"Yaaaaaa, lepaskan aku Kim Joonmyeon!!"

Joonmyeon terkekeh, kemudian menghisap jari Yixing dalam mulutnya.

"Hyungggg"

Yixing menarik jarinya, kemudian Joonmyeon otomatis melepaskan jari Yixing dari mulutnya, tak ingin melukai jari si manis.

Yixing masih menatap sengit, kemudian mengecek keadaan jarinya, apa baik atau sakit, tapi kemudian matanya membola.

"Huwee HYUNG JARIKU HILANG SATU MILLIMETER"


End file.
